Chrysanthème rose
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Allen y Lenalee, gracias a su común recorte económico y la insalubridad de su barrio; deciden darle la oportunidad a un extraño pedido de compañeros de piso, dado por... un par de locos./Allena.
1. Comienzo

**Pareja:** Allena y ...

 **Géneros:** Romance / Amistad / Humor / Drama / Angst

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los hijos de Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

 _Este fic está dedicada a Cheza Lee -mi eterna Kona- feliz cumpleaños, querida, espero la pasase bien en tu día._

* * *

 ** _Comienzo_**

* * *

 _«Requerimos gente con mente abierta como compañeros de piso en distrito xxx*. El precio es económico y la habitación que se les dará es amplia. Interesados llamar a…»._

Cuando Allen vio el aviso sintió mala espina, ante todo por el comienzo del mismo.

 _«_ Gente de mente abierta _»._

¿Por qué pedir expresamente eso? ¿Es que acaso el propietario era un polígamo que le restregaría sus diez amantes? ¿O eran esos satanistas que lo creerían parte de su culto por la estúpida cicatriz que tenía en la cara?

Pero si bien él tenía una mala impresión, Lenalee al leer el anuncio, pareció considerar las cosas.

—¿Crees que en serio sea un buen precio?

Ese fue un buen punto, y Allen con ello volvió a leer aquello que ya estaba descartando. Si las cosas eran tal y como decían ahí, entonces tal vez podría reconsiderar el llamar al propietario. En fin, ¿a quién le hace mal una que otra locura de unos dementes? A todos, sí, pero a su billetera puede que no. Y en esos tiempos de decadencia, él aceptaba lo que sea. Miró a Lenalee.

—Al menos sería bien que de verdad sea un cuarto amplio.

—Y que dejen entrar a dos en vez de uno —ella acotó—. También está bien que el edificio no sea en una zona roja, a diferencia de aquí…

Allen sintió su cara enrojecer al escuchar lo último que dijo su novia. Sentía que era expresamente su culpa el que Lenalee estuviera en semejantes lugares. Y todo se debía a que estaba endeudada hasta su alma.

—Lo siento —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Por qué? Soy yo la que vino de improviso a vivir contigo. Soy yo la que debe ayudarte ahora. Allen, ahora este es un juego de dos.

—Pero las deudas no son tuyas.

—Yo las tomo como mías, ahora pásame el número de ahí, voy a llamar en este mismo instante.

Allen arrugó con sus manos el periódico que tenía dentro de sí el anuncio seudo esperanzador, y releyó de nuevo lo que decía en él. _«_ Gente de mente abierta _»_ , pero ¿por qué se pedía eso? ¿Por qué, como mínimo no especificaban para qué se debía abrir la mente?

Allen frunció la nariz mientras divagaba. Con ello no se dio cuenta, que Lenalee estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Allen, pásame el número.

—Pero Lenalee, ¿estás segura? Es que parecen sospechosos y…

—Este edificio es sospechoso, además no perdemos nada con simplemente llamar y ver la residencia. Allen debemos movilizarnos ahora.

Él botó un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón, y que además Lenalee no tendía a rendirse cuando estaba decidida. Así que sin muchas vueltas le dictó el número, aun cuando las primeras líneas seguían generándole desconfianza y que algo dentro de sí le dictaminaba, que nada bueno podía salir del solicitante.

* * *

"Requerimos gente con mente abierta", creo que si uno previene no falla, ¿no?

Este fic es un Allena que tendrá dentro de sí temas algo controversiales –no algo de otro mundo, pero… hay gente verdaderamente sensible- y… bueno, soy yo y me gusta dar palo a las cosas lindas de esta vida.

Como quiero que siga el factor "sorpresa", no diré qué es aquello que podría escandalizar a mis lectores, pero cuando eso suceda, pues… será realmente notable.

Pero, queridos lectores, no se desanimen, este fic no es realmente pesado. Al principio solo será una colección de drabbles, que tendrá como mayor contenido el humor, friendship, y partes dulces de esta parejita, así que de mi parte no los odiaré si me dejan a mitad del camino –aunque los amaré si siguen- y… bueno, eso es todo.

¿A alguien le gustó la historia?

PD: Reeditado, el traductor me jugó una buena broma, decidió cambiar todo el texto a cómo le placía y... no se entendía nada de nada -qué vergüenza la mía-, espero ahora esté todo bien, si hay quejas, no temas en decirlas.


	2. La Bienvenida

_**La Bienvenida**_

* * *

 _«¿El anuncio sigue en vigencia?»_

Esa fue la primera pregunta dada a labios de Lenalee, y lo próximo que vio de ella fue un feliz asentimiento signo de noticias favorables.

 _«¿Aceptan dos inquilinos?»_

El repentino agradecimiento venido a labios de ella, dibujó un mejor panorama.

 _«¿Cuándo podríamos pasar a ver el piso?»_

Fue la siguiente interrogante y Allen a sabiendas de que nada podía empeorar y que Lenalee para cerciorarse daría un millar de preguntas más, decidió tan solo dejarla seguir con lo suyo y… complacer a su estómago que rogaba por un bocadillo mañanero.

A ello rebuscó en su refrigerador algo comestible y al no encontrar nada, salió a merodear en la calle algún lugar donde podría saciar su hambre. Tras un tiempo de caminar, encontró una panadería que tenía biscochos recién horneados y uno que otro postrecillo que lucía apetitoso a la vista. Y así, apelando con su bolsillo, compró algo para él, y una tajada de pastel para Lenalee. Creyéndola ya desocupada y dispuesta a darse un gusto, es a ello que grande fue su sorpresa que al regresar se la encontrara riendo, aun con el celular pegado en la oreja y diciendo:

—¿Sí? A mí me gusta el morado.

Allen pasó casi un minuto intentando encontrar sentido a la frase dicha, y al no hacerlo, no vio más posibilidad que aclarar su garganta, dando a entender su presencia. Recordando que el celular que Lenalee portaba en manos era un gasto, y las llamadas largas lo eran aún más.

Ella le sonrió en disculpa, y tras una corta despedida, colgó y le comentó:

—Parece un buen tipo.

Allen se ahorró los comentarios de que el anuncio le seguía dando desconfianza, que no entendía cómo la conversación formal llegó a pasar a la preferencia de colores, que… ¿en serio era una buena idea?

Lenalee le sonrió afablemente ante la segura mueca que traía en su rostro. Ella era partícipe a ver facetas que rebasaran más allá de su, a veces, fingida cordialidad; es por eso que parecía más risueña que molesta ante su clara muestra de desconfianza.

Pero dijo, tranquila:

—Allen, nos irá bien.

 **-o-**

Según, el tipo del anuncio se llamaba Lavi Bookman; les había dicho que el día domingo —por tanto, el presente día—, estaría disponible a toda hora y que veía más conveniente que se movilizaran rápido a ver si aceptaban el trato. Fue franco y directo, ya que dijo: _«No pienso dar preferencia a nadie, el que se anima primero es con quien firmaré el contrato»._ Y, ambos, aun pensando en la posibilidad de salir de su apartamento de mala muerte, y ahorrar centavos; decidieron tomar su palabra a pulso y visitarlo.

No mediaron el hecho de llamar antes de hacerlo, Lenalee quedó el día anterior en ir, y Lavi dijo estar todo el tiempo. Por tanto una vez se levantaron de sus camas, y decidieron dar un paseo en la mañana, les pareció una buena idea el tan solo desviar el camino e ir a pie hasta la dirección estimada. Fue un camino lo suficiente largo para agotarles, pero una vez vieron el edificio desde afuera y estuvieron conscientes de que no estaba en un estado lamentable; toda la carrera pareció haber valido la pena.

Y así fue hasta que una vez pasado el guardia de seguridad —el cual, al parecer, ya tenía el encargo de darles entrada— y llegaron hasta el piso que les atenía. O bueno… algo así, Lenalee en el pasillo se distrajo con un perrito que paseaba furtivamente por el lugar; y estaba tocando todas las puertas en la empresa de encontrar su respectivo dueño. Allen, confiando en el éxito de su novia, fue directo al número de puerta que le correspondía.

Tocó una vez y tras esperar unos segundos, Allen volvió a tocar con un poco más de fuerza el portón. Fue cuando estaba por levantar a nueva cuenta el puño, que le abrieron.

A su enfrente apareció un hombre asiático de ojos azules magnificentes que… lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Allen por un momento se sintió confundido por su presencia, ya que, si bien, él no tuvo ninguna conversación con el dueño de piso; por la misma voz podía jurar que… no era alguien así. Un tipo claramente reticente al… contacto humano.

Pero aun con la descolocación, él tomó aire y… La puerta se cerró.

Pestañeó repetidas veces, descolocado por el evento, por… ¿en serio le acababan de cerrar? Aun con todos los modales que se empeñaba por mostrar, estuvo a nada de botar una maldición en voz alta. Casi lo hizo, excepto que:

—¡¿Te cerró la puerta?! —Lenalee exclamó agraviada—. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a cerrarte la puerta?!

—Te he dicho que me daba mala espina.

Lenalee loca de ira, ni le tomó atención, tan solo a malas formas volvió a tocar la puerta, y esperó la apertura con ambas manos en la cintura. Al cabo de nada les volvió a abrir el mismo tipo de antes, aún fruncía el ceño, aunque Allen supo notar que le mandó una mirada despectiva a él, antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué quieren?

—Hemos venido a ver el piso, ¡pero si nos ganaste en alquilarlo no deberías ser tan grosero!

El hombre afianzó su ceño fruncido en disgusto…

—Yuu, dime que no estás botando a otros posibles inquilinos.

Su antagonista bufó y en contraste el otro rió de forma estridente, fuerte y… terriblemente desagradable. Allen se sintió descolocado, ya sea cuando la figura de su delante cambió por otra mucho más colorida y radiante. También cuando le dieron afablemente la bienvenida, le pasaron un brazo por la espada instándolo a entrar, y… notó que el gran dueño del lugar no portaba nada más que calzoncillos.

.

Ya sabía Allen que debía tener mala espina.

* * *

Mala escritura, y por mala suerte esto no parece tan gracioso que como estaba en mi mente, pero… ya qué, jajaja.

Capítulo 2 a la Orden, y es otro mini capítulo, no lo pienso cambiar, avisados sean, como soy vaga todos los capítulos serán así.

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


	3. Lista de Reproducción

**Lista de reproducción**

* * *

Desgraciadamente el casero no se dio cuenta de su estado hasta mucho tiempo después. Las veces que Allen había intentado abrir la boca y contar el sinsentido, el hombre cortaba su línea de pensamiento o comunicación, hablando de otras cosas… nunca del lugar donde vivirían. El rufián parecía más entretenido en enterarse el cómo se animaron a ir tan temprano —parecía que lo habían despertado— si el día era bueno y daba para dar una vuelta, si… muchas cosas.

Allen iba explotando internamente, Lenalee no alertaba el lado malo de las cosas —vivir con hermanos psicópatas cambia la óptica de muchas personas— "Lavi", no se daba cuenta —o no le importaba su estado— y seguía sin mostrarles absolutamente nada, el otro loco… luego de parecer alejado de todo, se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al supuesto dueño del lugar. La conmoción en el lado ajeno, era casi risible.

—Yuu, pero qué…

—Ropa, ahora, Lavi.

Luego de un intercambio de miradas, el hombre pareció entenderlo, y sin más se adentró al que se suponía su cuarto y volvió mucho más decente. Allen lo agradeció demasiado.

 **-o-**

No hubo muchas vueltas en el lugar, solo les mostraron la cocina, el baño, terraza, y otras cosas antes de lo más importante; una habitación de tamaño mediano, aquella que les pertenecería. Lavi hasta les mostró dónde sería un buen lugar para la cama, y explicó precisamente el cómo todo lo que quisieran podía entrar en el lugar. Cuando hablaron de la exageración de que hasta un piano —con cola— entraba, y sin arruinar la convivencia pacífica del cuarto, este rió y aseguró tener razón, solo… que ellos aún no tenían imaginación suficiente para ver la forma. No le entendieron, no quisieron hacerlo.

Sin embargo, saliendo de las idioteces dichas, aceptaron que el lugar no era desagradable, y con simples miradas cayeron en cuenta que… de momento era todo lo que necesitaban. Lo dijeron, y Lavi asintió complacido, sin embargo…

—Como sabrán, este lugar será compartido, por tanto la cocina es de todos nosotros, lo mismo el baño, pasillos, la terraza y otros lugares. Eso significa que todos somos responsables de la limpieza del lugar.

Ambos asintieron, entendiendo. Y ante eso, Lavi les sonrió y, en acto de total premeditación, al llegar a la sala, agarró unos papeles interpuestos en una pequeña mesa y se los puso delante. Era un contrato, uno terriblemente grueso y repleto de palabras.

En ellos había un montón de indicaciones. Cuánto costaba el alquiler, el tiempo de mora permitido, qué pasaría en caso de daños y perjuicios, la negación expresa ante el recurso de conciliación, cómo se pagarían posibles desbarajustes en la casa, etc; pero de otro lado, también había reglas de convivencia. Unas de fácil entendimiento: Qué cuartos tenían prohibidos el acceso, cómo se sortearía la limpieza del lugar, que se comprarían los víveres según semana, prohibición de terceros en la noche. Y las que resultaban más raras: Horas donde se pedía absoluto silencio, prohibición terriblemente exhaustiva en cuanto a **no** tocar ningún libro de la librería, si se escuchaba música tenía que ser en bajo volumen y si no se podía tenía que ser "buena" música y…

—¿Si tenemos sexo, también debemos poner música?

Lavi asintió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Sí, Yuu se pone irritable cuando oye cosas que no le atienen. Ya saben, hay gente que no entiende la humanidad de otros.

—Me da asco saber la vida sexual de otros.

—Yuu, a ti hasta te da asco saber la vida cotidiana de otros.

"Yuu" frunció el ceño, Allen se sonrojó, Lenalee le miró desconcertada.

—¿Él también vivirá aquí?

—Oh, ¿no está ahí? —Dijo señalando las hojas, y al cabo de nada, arrebatándolas para leerlas. Fue terriblemente rápido el cómo acabó la re-electura—. No… parece que lo omití, bueno, hay que añadirlo.

Y con eso añadió un _«Yuu vive aquí»,_ en un rápido garabateo que era casi ilegible. Allen tuvo que tragarse la palabrería de que le importaba poco —bueno, eso era un poco mentira, el tipo le caía mal— si el fulano vivía o no con ellos, sino que no entendía cómo alguien podía hablar de su vida sexual sin tapujos, y volverlo la cláusula de un contrato y… ¿Por qué existía una persona así? ¿Por qué cada vez que abría la boca le recordaba más a Cross? —aunque la razón podía haber sido, que por la misma apariencia, el hombre parecía un hijo perdido de su tutor—.

Allen estaba confundido, pero con el monto bellamente bajo transcrito en el papel, el lugar mucho más salubre en el que vivir y el reloj que daba el continua _tic-tac,_ que anunciaba que puede ser hoy o nunca, tuvo que entregar la mano, y firmar el contrato. Prometiendo pagar todo al siguiente día.

Aun así antes de salir, tuvo que preguntar algo de suma importancia.

—¿Según ustedes qué es buena música?

.

Lavi rió.

* * *

No sé si está bien, pero fue agradable escribirlo, jajaja.

Y bueno, pasó un buen tiempo, pero quise volver a este fic, porque… sí, me pone de buen humor y todo, escribirlo. Espero que aun haya seguidores de este fic, pese a que soy lenta.

Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó este micro episodio?

PD: No teman comentar, no muerdo (?)


End file.
